First Quarter
by KrissySimpsonClearwaterxxx
Summary: Nessie has finally started high school which means ther are going to be some mean girls. But Ness also meets The Hills plus Ness has to decide whose better for her a hybrid or a shape shifter
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One _

**"Wake up!" I didn't move. "Okay that's your last chance EMMETT!" My mum Bella yelled.**

**EMMETT! I mentally screamed. I could hear my dad Edward chuckling.**

**I jumped out of bed and into my oversized bathroom and locked the door.**

**"Okay okay I'm up!" I said**

**I heard Uncle Em my dad's brother stomp downstairs and his wife Auntie Rose, comforting him and Auntie Alice and her mate Uncle Jasper laughing probably at Uncle Em's face.**

**I turned the shower on and stripped off my shorts and cami I wear to sleep. The water was perfect, it woke me up properly. Today is my first day of school.**

**Yes I've never been to high school (okay never been to school period). Well I'm a vampire hybrid yes vampire's exist no I'm not shitting even werewolves I mean shape shifters. Anyway back to me. I grew up quickly so I can't be around humans. Here's the story Grandpa Carlise turned my dad, his wife Grandma Esme, Uncle Em and Auntie Rose. Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice joined after they meet. My dad meet my mum when she came to Forks, saved her, left her, she saved him, he saved her, got married, mum got pregnant, had me, I almost killed her and dad changed her.**

**Then the Volturi came saw I wasn't a threat thanks to Auntie Alice and Nauhel (another hybrid). My other Grandparents are Charlie and Sue and Renee and Phil. Then there's Uncle Seth and Auntie Leah (shape shifters) also my bestfriend Jacob (shape shifter)**

**We have just moved back to Forks. I have been waiting to start high school for like forever (okay seven years) now I look seventeen years old.**

**The story for school is that dad and Auntie Alice are my brother and sister we go under the name Cullen same as mum and Uncle Em who are brother and sister and Uncle Jasper and Auntie Rose are brother and sister the Hales.**

**I better get out of the shower have to get ready for school.**

**With a towel on my head and a bathrobe on I walked into my gigantic closet I decided to wear black dress with a purple belt with a gold heart, with a cropped jeans jacket and my black wedges. I looked so punk goth.**

**I then walked back into bathroom and got started on my hair. I let my hair down and put it in a medium size and I put a purple head band on my fringe.**

**When I went downstairs everyone went silent and looked at me. Awkward. Auntie Alice broke the silence "You look amazing the boys are going to be drooling!" she is always full of energy.**

**"Shush you're going to encourage her." My dad growled**

**I just ignored them and went over to mum."You look wonderful darling."**

**"Well if everyone is ready let's get this show on the road." said Un… I mean Emmett.**

**I kissed mum on the cheek (Esme) since dad (Carlise) had gone to work I told mum to tell him I said hi. I had just got my driver's license so I drove myself to school in my purple porshe.**

**As I pulled up after the rest of my family everyone in the parking lot was staring. When I got next to Edward I could hear him growling, Bella was rubbing his back. "What's wrong honey?" She asked. "I just forgot how disgusting teenage boy's thoughts are." He hissed**

**He calmed down when Jasper came to join us. We walked towards the office, I stared right back at the people that stared at me until they looked away.**

**When we walked into the office the secretary took a big breath. Edward walked over and smiled his dazzling smile. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen and this is my family can we have are schedules please.' He said.**

**"Yes of course." She said her name tag said her name is Miss Cooke. As soon as I got mine I checked it with everyone's. YES! I had no classes with my whole family.**

**I heard a really loud ringing that made me jump and the rest of my family laughed "There goes the bell you guys should hurry!" said Miss Cooke. I said bye to the rest of my family and made my way to my first class English.**

**A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter hope you liked it. Chapter's won't usually be this short so don't worry but this is my first story so be patient with me also I'm just about to start yr9 (for my American friends 8****th**** grade).I'm English as you can see so if I get things wrong I'm really sorry **

**XKrissyx **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

**When I entered the classroom everyone stopped talking there was no teacher so the lesson hadn't started yet. There was a seat next to a rather good looking boy, who had a very interesting smell.**

**I put my bag down next to the open seat; I looked over at the boy and found him staring right at me, I stared right back. I was first to break the silence, I stuck my hand out and introduced myself. "Hi my names Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie or Ness."I'm Craig so your one of the new kids?" "Yeah I am." I replied "You've got a very big family." "We're not all related."I also said are cover story which I had been practicing.**

**"****Cool." Craig said after I finished the fake story. "I'm adopted too." "Oh really?" You couldn't have thought of a better thing to say.**

**"****Sorry I'm late class!" said are teacher as he strolled in. "I see we have a new student Re-ne-za-may, I'm Mister Porter.**

**"****It's Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie or Ness.' I said.**

**I heard some kids behind laughing and gave them a dirty look.**

**"****Oh sorry Renesmee." He said. "Well class let's get back to what we were doing yesterday Shakespeare.**

**After English Craig offered to walk me to my next class History. I didn't pay attention to a single thing are history teacher Mrs. Addams said.**

**The bell woke me up and I got up and walked to Spanish. I was very early since I walk fast so I sat down right at the back so no one could stare at me (not like they already weren't). As I was unpacking m. as I was unpacking m stuff a hand slammed down on the table. "Excuse me that's my seat." Said a high voice. I turned my head and saw a very pretty girl (well not as pretty as a vamp). She was tall had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was tanned but you could see it was fake. Basically she looked like a total bitch.**

**"****Well your names not on it so I guess it's not yours." I said. She just turned around and flicked her hair and went to the other side of the room with her three minions following behind.**

**I think I just made my first enemy in high school.**

**After I made my first enemy I made my first best friend.**

**"****I see you've met the school bitch." Said another pretty girl who also had a weird smell. She had hair the same as mine and green eyes. "Hi I'm Jessica but you can call me Jessie or Jess."**

**I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie or Ness who is that." I said and pointed at the bitch.**

**"****That's Nicole and her three minions Ellie on the outside, Lauren next to Ellie and Ella, Ellie's twin. Jess explained.**

**Jess sat next to me and I found out she was Craig's sister (adopted) and Craig had a twin Zack which Jess was dating.**

**"****I know that you think it's weird that we live I in the same house but we can't help that we love each other." Jess said.**

**"****I don't think its weird my siblings do it to."I said**

**"****Really?" Jess replied. "Yeah Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. By then we were already in the lunch queue. I was sitting with Jess, Craig and Zack.**

**'****Craig you've already met her but for Zack's this is Renesmee Cullen but you can call her Nessie or Ness." Jess said smiling.**

**"****Hey Ness nice to meet you Craig has been talking about you since I sat down." Zack was grinning evilly at Craig who pushed him and hung his head. Zack was laughing while Jess and I were giggling.**

**"****Ahhh you guys have made friend with the new girl." Nicole sneered.**

**"****New girl we were wondering if you would rather sit with us instead of these freaks."She said. "No why would I want to sit with you." "Well don't sat I didn't try and be nice slut." "Later whore." I said with a salute of my hand. She then stalked off towards her table.**

**I could see Edward and Emmett laughing and Bella just shaking her head. I turned to the rest of the table and Jess was staring at me with me with her mouth hanging open and Craig and Zack laughing. I started laughing and after a while Jess joined in.**

**I looked over at Nicole's table and her minions were shooting daggers at me. I just ignored them and turned to Jess.**

**I hugged Jess goodbye and waved to Craig and Zack. I got in my car and drove off. The rest of my family had already gone home. When I entered I was bombarded with questions from Alice.**

**"I knew you were going to make friends and isn't Craig to die for he is so good-looking for a human.' gushed Alice.**

**"Who's good-looking?"Jake said while eating a hotdog. "Oh just this boy that likes Ness from her school." Edward replied. He was probably right since he could read minds and shit.**

**"What?" said Jake. "I'm going to my room." I said and went upstairs; I could hear Jake following behind. I sat on my, Jake shut the door and sat on the floor. I loved Jake's hair it was short and spiky (okay that was a random thought.).**

**"Who is this boy?" Jake asked "Oh Craig he's Jess's brother, Jess is my best friend, she's not really related to Craig she's adopted they all are and Craig has a twin Zack who is going out with Jess." I said in one breath.**

**"So do you like this boy?" Jake asked "Yeah I guess." I saw Jake's face fall. "Hey Jake what's wrong?" "Nothing." I have to go." He said and rushed out of my room.**

**"Hey bitch what's up." Jess asked. It had been a week since I'd started school and Jess and I were closer than ever. We have this weird relationship were we insult each other. Also it had been a week since I had seen Jake no one would tell me what was wrong with him.**

**"Nothing much slag." I replied. We walked up to Craig and Zack. "Hey Ness." Craig said "Hi Craig." Craig and I had gotten really close; I have a feeling he was going to ask me to the dance.**

**"Are we still going shopping tonight?"Jess asked. "Yeah do u mind if my sister Alice tags along?" I said "No bring her." "Okay I'll tell her at lunch."**

**I bet Alice had already seen this. "There's the bell come on Ness let's go to English you know how Mister Porter feels when were late." Craig said.**

**I waved bye to Jess and Zack and followed Craig to English.**

**"Ness?"**

**"Yeah Craig."**

**"I was wondering if you have a date for the dance."**

**"No I don't."**

**"Would you like to go with me?"**

**"I would love to Craig."**

**"Okay."**

**I'm so happy I have a date for the dance. For the rest of the day I was in my own bubble of joy.**

**"I'm home!" I shouted.**

**"We know." Edward said**

**I skipped into the living room and danced around everyone was laughing at me.**

**"What's so funny?" a voice said**

**"Jake!"**

**"So why are you so happy?"**

**"Life."**

**"Well I have something to tell you that will make it better."**

**Edward shot Jake a look but he just ignored him.**

**Jake and I walked through the forest together, Jake tried to hold my hand but I wouldn't let him. After a while we sat in a big clearing.**

**"Well what did you want to tell me?" I was really curious as to what Jake had to say.**

**"Ness will you go with me to your dance?" Jake said smiling. I was speechless I didn't know what to say, Jake took it as a yes.**

**"I knew you would think it was a great idea, I've already got my tux and you're getting your dress today." Jake was rambling so I had to cut him off.**

**"I can't." I said short and simple.**

**"Did Edward and Bella say you can't go?"**

**"No I can go."**

**"Then what's the problem." Now Jake was starting to look nervous.**

**"Well the thing is that…"**

**"Did someone already ask?"**

**"Yeah exactly." This was going better than I thought.**

**"I understand." Great. "Someone asked you to the dance but you don't know how to tell them no." Oh shit this is bad.**

**"No Jake you've missed the point completely I'm going to the dance with someone else." Jakes face hardened.**

**"Oh right it's that boy Craig. Cool I get it." Jake was lying. He was really pissed.**

**Even thought Jake was upset I wasn't going to let that ruin my whole evening. I was still going dress shopping.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"**That was so much fun Ness. We have to do it another time." Jess said while smiling as she dropped Alice and I off at home. I had about seven shopping bags and Alice had eleven. So eighteen in total.**

**I entered the house and went up to my room and dumped my bags on the floor. Alice would put them in the closet later. I got undressed and went to bed.**

**I woke up late on Saturday morning and I could hear the family talking in the dining room.**

"**I think we should tell her today so it has time to sink in." That was Bella's voice**

"**I agree." Edward**

"**I think we should let her go to school and find out that way." Emmett**

"**Well we should tell her now since she's awake" Edward again. "Ness you can come down now.**

**I slowly walked down stairs, not sure if I wanted to hear the news. I stepped into the dining room and all eyes were trained on me.**

"**Ness we have something to tell you" said Grandma Esme (I was tired of using fake names). You don't say. Dad sent me a look. Oh yeah I forgot I was one of those special teenagers that was blessed with a mind reading father so I had no privacy.**

"**The thing is honey we think were done with school." Auntie Alice said. "You can stay but were leaving. The story will be we got sent to some posh high school because we were to smart. Okay?"**

"**Okay" It's not like I talked to them a lot at school.**

"**Well since that's all sorted lets go hunting" Said an excited Uncle Em**

"**One sec let me hop into the shower."**

**After hunting Aunt Alice and I went to match up what we had bought. My favorite was this strapless dress the top was dark purple and the skirt came out and it was black (my two favorite colors) it came to just above my knees. It would go perfect with my black heels.**

**Jess was coming over with everything she had bought. Speak of the devil. I heard Jess's car pull up I could tell she was with Zack and Craig.**

**I opened the door before they even rang the bell.**

"**Hey Ness." Jess said **

"**Hi guys" I replied **

"**Nessie your house is huge I would love living here" Zack said while staring at the massive living room. "Come upstairs Jess, boys you can watch TV, eat, playing wii, and xbox. Help yourselves."**

**I pulled Jess upstairs into my room and showed her the dress I was going to wear. She had bought the same dress but in dark blue and black I told her to wear the black heels Alice made her buy. I guess Alice had seen this.**

"**You guys are going to look like twins. Okay Jess you come over the day of the dance." Alice was so happy to have a new Barbie since she made the deal with mum. Mum would wear decent clothes and Alice would leave her alone.**

**After that Jess and I went to meet the boys downstairs. They were on the big couch so me and Jess squished are selves into the middle I sat next to Craig and Jess was next to Zack.**

"**So boys what you guys watching." I asked **

"**Percy Jackson and The Lighting Thief." Zack replied **

"**Oooo I love that movie Logan Lerman is sooo fit."Jess said (A/N: if you haven't seen the movie I suggest you do its amazing seen it four times and Logan Lerman is very fit)**

**So we all got comfortable and watched the movie. My favorite part was when Percy got the pen that turned into a sword and also when the Minotaur jumped on their car.**

**By the end of the movie my head was in Craig's lap and he was stroking my hair. It was the perfect moment till Jake walked in.**

"**Hey Ness I just wanted to see...Oh" Jake had a sour look on his face.**

"**Hey Jake these are my friends Craig, Jess and Zack." I pointed at them when I said their names.**

"**Oh so you're the famous Craig. Ness talks about you none stop its Craig this and Craig that I wonder if he I'll like my outfit. We have to tell her to shut up." What was Jake up to?**

"**Hey guys we have to go see you later." Jess said she's could obviously see this was a bad time. I walked them to the door and waved them off.**

**I closed the door and then went to sit on the couch.**

"**Ah now their gone we can enjoy are selves" Jake came over and sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Anyway before I was asking if you want to come to the bonfire tonight?"**

"**You just can't take it can you when I'm happy? Why are you so jealous it's not like we're together." By now I was crying. I got up from the couch I didn't want to be near him.**

"**Now Craig will think I'm some obsessed freak. So now you're happy that's what you wanted."**

"**Ness" Jake tried to put his hand on my face but I moved back. "Don't touch me." Then I turned and ran into my room. I slammed the door and locked it then I lay on my bed and cried.**

**I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up all I could hear was my phone playing Darlin by Avril Lavigne (my new fave song at the moment) that was my ringtone someone was calling me. I quickly picked up the phone.**

"**Hello" Ugh my voice sounded horrible **

"**Hey, Ness are you alright?" It was Jess**

"**Yeah Jess I'm fine. I was sleeping."**

"**Okay." She didn't sound convinced. "Do you want to go to a bonfire there having at La Push with Craig Zack and I?"**

"**Sure." That would show Jake. "What time?"**

"**Umm. We'll pick you at eight."**

"**Yeah that's cool."**

**It was 7:15 so I still had time. I hopped into the shower. When I got out it was 7:30. I walked into my closet I pulled out a black demin skirt and a purple cami. I put on my converses with white stars.**

**7:50**

_I'm going out dad._** I said in my mind**

"**Okay Ness."**

"**Here you go Ness I saw you would need this." Aunt Alice gave me a bag. "Enough for tomorrow and Monday and a bit extra."**

"**Oh thanks."**

"**There here." Uncle Em said in a sing song voice.**

**I walked outside to get in Jess's car.**

"**Heyyy. Do you mind if I sleep over till Monday?"**

"**No I don't mind you can stay." Jess had a big smile on her face.**

"**Cool." I said while I put my bag in the boot and got in the backseat with Craig**

**When we got to the beach I grabbed Craig's hand because I knew Jake was going to be there. As we got closer to the bonfire I could hear laughter.**

"**Hey Ness is that you?" said a voice **

"**Yeah Quil it's me."**

"**Seriously you've grown so much since I last saw you" he replied **

**After that I was passed around for hugs and you've grown so much's.**

"**So Ness, how do you know the Hills?" asked Seth (A/N: I Love You Seth)**

"**We go to the same school. How do you know them?"**

"**You know we see them around since they live here."**

**I had forgotten that they live here. All of a sudden everyone went silent they were staring behind me. I turned my head and saw Jake walking towards us.**

"**Awkward" said Zack said under his breath.**

"**Hey Jake, didn't think you would show up." Embry said to Jake.**

"**Well I said I would come."**

"**Now you're here we can start the legends."**

**I most have fallen asleep on the way to the Hills house. They told me there parents were out so that we could have the whole house to ourselves.**

"**Hey Ness wake up." Craig said while he gently shook me. I never noticed how warm his hands were.**

"**I'm up." I said while I climbed out the car, Craig was holding my bag.**

"**Thanks." I said and took it from him.**

"**No problem." Craig took my hand and dragged me into his house.**

"**Ok top floor my room." Jess said. "Second floor the boy's first floor parents, ground floor living room kitchen and library and basement games room and my studio."**

"**Come and put your stuff in my room." Jess dragged me upstairs Craig and Zack were following behind laughing. When we got into Jess's room I asked to use the bathroom. That's a human thing right.**

**When I came back down the hall I heard talking in Jess's room.**

"**I think we should tell her that we know" Craig. **

"**And what we are." Jess**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" Zack**

"**What do you guys have to tell me?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**Well Ness um…." Craig stuttered **

"**Ness we know what you are." Jess said **

"**We know you're a vampire hybrid." Zack carried on.**

"**Just like us." Craig finished **

**I don't know what happened next because I blacked out.**

"**Ness wake up" Craig?**

"**What happened?"**

"**You blacked out." It all came rushing back.**

"**Oh I remember. So you're really like me?" Craig nodded his head. I sat up; Craig was closer than I thought. I put my arms around his neck and pulled my face towards his and kissed him.**

**Craig took charge I was going to make the kiss short but Craig had other plans, his tongue ran over my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let him in. We went on like this for a few minutes till we both needed to come up for air.**

**Both of us were smiling.**

"**So are we like an item?"**

"**Yes we are. Now tell me about your family." Craig said smiling.**

**After I told him my family history, he told me his life story that his dad had fallen in love with a human and she had gotten pregnant with twins she had died giving birth his dad had brought him and Zack up. He had disappeared last year when they moved here and at the beginning of the year Jess had joined them. Jess had woken up by herself already fully grown so she didn't know about her parents.**

**Craig and I talked all about our likes and dislikes, I even told him about Jake. I feel asleep with my head resting on his chest**

"**Wakey wakey. We're going to be late for school." **

**I opened my eyes. "AHHH!" Jess was staring right into my eyes.**

"**Morning." I heard Craig laughing behind her.**

**Jess pulled me out of Craig's room and into her bathroom. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I went into Jess's room and looked inside my bag and found a black skirt and a black t-shirt with all my favorite bands which Alice had made. She had also packed me some sparkly braces. I finished this outfit with black converse.**

**I ran downstairs since I didn't have to hide my vampire powers. Zack and Craig were arguing over who was going to drive, Jess was trying to get them to stop.**

"**Just flip a coin." Jess suggested.**

"**Heads." Zack called.**

"**Tails." Craig said. **

**Jess flipped the coin.**

"**Zack you drive to school, Craig drives us home."**

"**Does this happen every morning?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. Come on were going to be late.**

**Everyone was looking at Craig and I as we walked down the hallway it was because we were walking hand in hand as we walked English. Rumors were flying around the hallway since Craig and I had super hearing we could hear everything.**

"**I heard that she went over to his house for a sleepover with Jess but when Jess asleep, she snuck into Craig's room and they hooked up. That's why they came to school together." One girl said.**

"**Really?" her friend replied. "Slut." Craig squeezed my hand.**

"**Ness!" Please that can't be who I think it is. I slowly turned around. Damn! Why can't a bloodthirsty newborn come and kill me.**

"**Jake!" I shouted down the hall. Everyone was staring from me to Jake. I'm so happy I didn't inherited my mum's tendency to blush, from when she was human. Craig was still holding my hand when Jake walked up to us that was all he could look at.**

'**Jake." I hissed. "Why are you here?" Everyone was still staring.**

"**Well Carlise offered for me to come to come to school with you, I said no. But he said the offer will always be open and I thought it and decided it was time I went to school." Jake was smiling as if he had found a way to stop global warming.**

**I grabbed Jake's arm and told Craig to stay where he was with his hand, then pulled Jake around the corner.**

"**Jake tell me why you're really here?" I whispered.**

"**Okay I'm here to check on you." Now I was mad.**

"**Check on me. I don't need to be checked on!" I said in a furious whisper.**

**I turned around and stalked off towards Craig. I took his hand and pulled him towards the lunch hall. Everyone was staring and talking but I didn't care.**

**I was still fuming after we had got are lunch and were sitting with Jess and Zack who were staring at me and Craig.**

"**Ness are you okay"? Craig asked.**

'**Yeah. It's just Jake wants to make trouble he thinks he owns me just because he's Mr. Alpha of the wolves.**

"**Oh no here comes trouble." Warned Jess.**

**I turned around just as Nicole reached me.**

"**So where's the rest of your family freak?" sneered Nicole.**

"**Oh they were way too smart for this school so they got transferred to a better one." I said as sweetly as possible, I could hear Jess Zack and Craig laughing behind me.**

"**Whatever biatch." Then Nicole walked out of the lunch hall with the rest of her friends close behind.**

**By the end of the day there was a rumor about my family going around and I had a feeling I knew who had started it. I had first heard it in Science. Well Edward had gotten Bella pregnant (true story) Jasper was and emo and was cutting himself, Alice had a mental breakdown and had been put in a metal hospital and Emmett and Rosalie had eloped.**

**Even thought I knew all of this wasn't true, I was still pissed. I walked down the hall trying to find the bitch. As soon as I saw her I stomped up to her.**

"**Why are you spreading rumors about my family?" I hissed**

"**I'm just telling the truth." She replied smiling. **

"**And that is?" I said sarcastically.**

"**That your family's a freak show."**

"**No. I think the truth is that you're a wannabe whore. Oh wait a sec your already there." **

**Then she lunged at me.**

"**Get off me you bitch!" I shouted and threw her off me.**

**She tried to kick me but I pulled her hair and stepped on her foot, she screamed in pain.**

**Suddenly I was up in the air, I realized that Craig was holding me back and Zack had Nicole. Nicole Brooke, Renesmee Cullen my office now!" yelled Mr. Raymond our principle. Oh crap I was in trouble.**

**After an hour in the principal's office with Carlise, Esme and Nicole and her parents. I was let out with a week's suspension.**

**Your probably thinking I must have been terrified in there but what I was mainly scared about was my dad (yep my dad). He was going to blow his top.**

**As soon as I got in the house I ran to my room locked the door, ran into my closet and locked that door as well.**

"**Renesmee Carliee Cullen! You know I can just break all the doors down so come out now!" a furious Edward Cullen shouted.**

**I knew that was true so I just unlocked all the doors and walked downstairs to meet my fate.**

**I got away with two weeks of being grounded. While I was suspended I was on serious lock down I wasn't allowed to see anyone not even Jake, not like I wanted to seriously what was his problem. Gosh.**

**Today is my first day back at school suspension so I got to see Craig even though I was still grounded. As soon as I stepped out of my hair I was attacked by a head of straight bronze hair. "Ness I've missed you so much. You should have seen Craig he has been mopping about the house all week!" Jess said in one breath.**

"**Shut up!" said Craig and gave me a big hug and a kiss which left me breathless.**

**Then I heard another voice from behind and next thing I knew I had been turned around and was in the air. "Jake put me down!" I said in a stern voice, I was so pissed right now. "Didn't you miss me?" he said "No Jake I didn't miss you. Now bye I have class I replied.**

"**Ness you have got to see this." Zack said nervously. I had just finished my last lesson of the day Maths and had just opened my locker.**

"**What happened Zack?" I said**

"**Something really bad." Now Zack was hopping from foot to foot. "Follow me."**

**I followed him down the hallway, out of school and then towards the car park. Then I saw it.**

"**MY CAR!" I screamed all over my car there was white spray paint saying things like whore, slut, tramp and bitch. All I could see was red I was beyond pissed I was on a whole new fricking level of pissed. You see the pissed scale I was off the chart. "I am going to kill her." I whispered.**

**By now everyone was gathered around my car. Nicole just drove past and said "Boo hoo someone must really hate you." Then threw her head back and laughed.**

**Oh she just messed with the wrong bitch.**

**I pulled up home and threw the door open walked into the living room leaving the front door open, I ignored my family and went up to my room. I needed to break something now.**

**As soon as I was in my room I grabbed the first thing I saw which happened to be a glass vase.**

"**Renesmee don't you dare." Dad shouted from down stairs I didn't give a flying shit right now and threw the damn vase at the wall. I let out a frustrated sigh and flopped on my bed.**

**That made me feel a little better that was until images of my car went through my head. I knew I just have to get revenge on that bitch and I knew just the people that could help me.**

**I opened my mouth just when Rosalie and Alice appeared at the door. I must have looked confused because Alice said "Edward". Stupid mind reading vamp can't mind his own business.**

"**Okay first things first Emmett's gone to get you a new car but it's in a darker shade of purple." Said Alice.**

"**Okay as long as it's not too dark." I replied.**

"**So here's the plan Rosalie said.**

**This plan was awesome. Nicole was going to get what she deserved. She had swimming in gym today so when Nicole goes to wash her hair it's going to be green. Alice had found out she was allergic to rabbits so she was going to rub a rabbit all over her clothes. She was going to have a really bad rash and she wouldn't be able to blame is on me because Alli and Rose are going to do all the work, so the teacher can say I was in my lesson. **

**Whoever said revenge was sweet was really on to something.**

**I was in my last lesson when I heard a scream, it was probably Nicole. A few minutes later someone barged into my Maths lesson they had green hair and was covered in a rash. "Look what you've done to me you bitch!" Nicole screeched. I put on my surprised face that I had been practicing.**

"**Nicole Brooke how dare you barge into my lesson and speak like that. Principal's office now!" Miss Conner yelled then grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her out of the room.**

**As soon as they left everyone turned to me. Time to change into 'Acting Gal'. I put on my best 'I'm about to cry face'. Jess Zack and Craig (who were in on the plan) all crowded around me and told me not to cry.**

**Unfortunately Mr. Alpha was in this class and not in on the plan. "Damn Ness that was awesome. I bet Alice and Rosalie helped right?"**

**Oh my God how retarded can you get. 'Acting Gal' your needed. **

**I put on my best 'WTF face'. "Jake you think I did that to her." My voice cracking. Thank you, thank you very much. God I'm good. I then burst into tears; Jacob looked heartbroken and came up to me.**

'**Look what you've done Jacob. Leave her alone." Craig said. Jacob growled and the stomped out the room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry it's just I went to Nigeria and they have like no internet connection there. I'm sorry this is short but I just wanted to get something up this chapter is quite sad I cried when I wrote it but that might be because I'm such a cry baby oh well enjoy x**

**Chapter 5**

"**Err… Ness are you sure this is a good idea?" Craig asked**

"**Yes Craig for the fifth time its fine. No one's home it's just you and me." I replied, while pulling him into my bedroom and closing the door.**

"**What! I just don't wanna get my arse kicked by eight angry vampires." He said sounding a little bit scared.**

"**Come on Craig, relax."I said and pushed him on the bed and sat on his lap.**

"**But…" I shut him up with a kiss.**

**We were happily making out when we were rudely interrupted.**

"**Sup Ness…" Jake said while barging into my room.**

"**What the hell Jake!" I said jumping off my bed. Craig got up from my bed and pulled down his t-shirt which must have risen up during out little make out session.**

**Jake just growled in response and took a step towards Craig. Craig took a step back and put up his hands.**

"**Hey man, no need to get angry." He said**

"**No need to get angry. I should be angry I just walked in on you making out with my fricking imprint!" And with that Jake lunged across the room and punched him in the face.**

"**I'm so sorry Craig." I said for the 100****th**** time.**

"**Ness I said its fine." Craig said.**

"**No it's not fine Craig he broke your nose."**

**Straight after Jake had broken Craig's nose he had run out of the house right past my mum and dad. My parents had come straight upstairs. My dad had checked Craig saying his nose was broken and quickly set in it the right place so it could heal properly.**

"**Ness seriously don't worry, I'm fine. Look I'm good as new." Craig said while taken me hands in his.**

"**You sure?" I asked probably for the 100****th**** time as well.**

"**Yes! Nessie I'm sure." He said then kissed me on the cheek.**

"**Look Nessie I have to go home it's getting late. Bye."**

"**Bye." I replied and watched him walk out.**

**Eurgh I hate Jake I'm going to kill him, forget the treaty. Why is he being such a douche, we're not together. I'm going to have to talk to him and find out what his problem is.**

**I got in my car and drove to La Push. It was time me and Jake had a talk he was being ridiculous. I pulled up in front of the Black's house and got out the car. I quickly walked up to the front door and rang the bell… There was no answer. I tried it again still no answer.**

**I could hear movement inside. "Jake I know you're in there I can hear you and I can see your car!"**

**I heard a sigh from inside and then the front door opened.**

"**What do you want?" Jake asked.**

"**To talk." I replied**

"**Well I don't want to talk." He said and tried to close the door on me but I quickly put my foot in the way.**

"**Fine." He said and let me in.**

**I walked in and took a seat at the table in the kitchen.**

"**Jake what's going on with you? You've been acting strange, ever since I started going to school. Actually you've been acting like a jealous boyfriend, which is ridiculous since we're not going out."**

"**The thing is Ness there is something I haven't told you. There's this thing that comes with being a wolf its called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his soul mate when he sees her he'd do anything and be anything for her brother, bestfriend or lover. And the thing is Ness I've imprinted on you and we're meant to be together. You shouldn't be with that douche Craig you should be with me." All I could do was stare at him in silence, I was shocked. Jake and I together that just sounded so wrong, it doesn't feel right when I think of Jake I don't feel anything apart from friendship but when I think of Craig my heart speeds up.**

"**Jake I don't think we can be together, I love you but just as a friend. I love Craig sorry." With that I stood up to leave because if I stayed here any longer I knew I would start to cry because I was breaking Jakes heart.**

"**What do you mean you don't love me? Were soul mates." Jake looked like I'd killed his dog and then told him he could still keep it, in other words heartbroken.**

"**I'm sorry Jake I just don't feel that way about you." **

"**You have to; you belong with me not that idiot Craig."**

"**Jake remember what you said we don't have to be lovers just friends." I said whilst walking to the door.**

"**But I love you." I couldn't bear to look at Jake knowing how much I'd hurt him.**

"**Sorry Jake." I whispered then walked out the door. **


End file.
